<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Can't Be Right by Le_Cuddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327983">That Can't Be Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cuddles/pseuds/Le_Cuddles'>Le_Cuddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, C137cest, Edgeplay, Edging, Incest, Kinky, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Soulmates, don't take it too serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cuddles/pseuds/Le_Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty had long since given up on the idea that his sexual relationship with Rick could be anything more than just that - Sexual. Rick is under the same impression, but is challenged to truly examine his feelings for Morty when he turns 18 and - per tradition - applies to be paired with his "soulmate".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Can't Be Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays, guys 🎁 ~ Stay Safe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morty’s leg bounced insistently, a nervous habit he’d developed over the years, making everyone in the room privy to his uncertainty. Sure, it was a societal norm to have your soulmate selected for you on your eighteenth birthday, but after years of adventures with Rick, he was starting to wonder if a tradition he was born into held any merit at all. Rick had always challenged him to think critically, to not be a sheep, but sometimes Rick was wrong, right? Not often. He sighed and looked over to his grandfather who was hovering around the refreshments, casually helping himself to sweets that were scattered across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Morty!” Rick spun around to face him, holding an éclair in his hand. “They got f-fuckin’ eclairs, babyy!” Rick shouted excitedly, waiving the dessert in the air. The éclair snapped where Rick’s fingers held it in place and half of it toppled to the floor, the filling oozing out onto the carpet on impact. Morty flinched and opened one eye to watch the train wreck. “Yeah, baby, that’s how you know it’s the - it’s the good shit! Just falls apart,” Rick hummed. “I got a chub, Morty, I’m not gonna lie,” Rick laughed looking up to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Gross, Rick…” Morty groaned, rolling his eyes and looking away. Morty looked off into the distance again, his apprehension settling in his stomach, making the desserts smell of nausea and disinterest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t worry, Morty,” Rick started, licking at the white filling in the pastry, “if you’re worried about the carpet, don’t be. I-I-I don’t know if you’ve really looked at it, but it’s hideous. Doin’ ‘em a favor, M-hough-rty!” Rick laughed, but he was only making it worse for Morty. Rick grabbed a plate and filled it with one of each delectable available to him. He moved to sit next to Morty. “What are you so worried about, kid? Honestly, sounds like a - like a kickass deal to me…” his slender fingers picked at a donut on his plate, pushing pieces past his lips and savoring the thick, chocolate icing. “And if these - these - oh god - these desserts are any indication of their quality of work, they’re gonna find you the right one the first time around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty turned to him, his brow furrowed with doubt. “W-What’s that supposed to mean?” Morty asked, making Rick pause and look over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” he swallowed, “Exactly what it sounds like,” Rick shrugged and took another bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What, so you’re a believer now?” Morty asked incredulously, scoffing. Rick was quiet for a moment, taking another bite. Morty watched him intently, anticipation building between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it depends, Morty…” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you don’t believe in love - in soulmates…” Morty looked at him skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Rick replied, nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Are you really not seeing the irony here?” Morty asked, twisting his palms upwards. Rick shrugged. “O-Okay, Rick, I’ll bite: What does it depend on?” Rick gave him a side glance, still chewing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kinda depends on your definition of soulmate, doesn’t it?” He tossed nonchalantly, taking another bite, retraining his vision in front of him. Morty felt an annoyance brooding in his belly at Rick’s casualness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay and what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>definition of - of a soulmate, Rick?” Morty bit out, aggravation apparent in his suddenly tensed body. Rick slumped back against his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we don’t have to do this, ya know?” Rick waved to him, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, Rick, I want to! I really wanna know!” Morty insisted, leaning forward angrily. Rick grabbed Morty’s chin and pulled him into a kiss, making the boy struggle against him, his fingers splayed across Rick’s hard chest. “Gah, Rick! Not in public,” Morty blushed, wiping at his lips. Rick shrugged again and took another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Morty, to me a soulmate is someone you like being around...and fucking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-Tha-That just sounds like friends with benefits, Rick!” Rick gave him another side glance and Morty groaned loudly, falling back into the seat like a petulant child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say tom-ae-to and I say tom-ah-to, ya know?” Rick leaned forward over the plate so that it would catch the crumbs falling from the cake as he gorged himself. Morty rolled his and sighed exaggeratedly. “You know that means you’re my soulmate, right?” Rick teased and flinched when Morty hit his arm, causing the plate to slide off his legs and onto the ground. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Morty spat and watched as Rick scrambled to pick up the treats and place them on the back on the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morty...um...Smith?” A young woman stood in the doorway, a gatekeeper to the Selector, reading from a cheap clipboard and then scanning the room. Morty stood up and tapped Rick’s arm as he picked up the last few items. They walked to the door and the young woman spoke up, looking Rick up and down. “Sorry, just Morty…” Morty pointed to Rick and spoke with a fluid confidence that he hoped would change her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moral support…” the young woman looked between them and pursed her lips. She didn’t really get paid enough to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, let’s go…” she stepped back, holding the door open for them. As he passed her, Rick nodded and handed her the plate. She took it on instinct and froze looking at it in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sweetheart,” he said in passing, but then stopped abruptly, taking a few steps backwards and shooting her a wide grin. “I’ll just take this one,” he said, pulling the final donut from the plate, “three second rule. You understand,” he winked at her and continued to follow Morty. Her eyebrows pulled together and she shook her head, dropping the plate into the trash indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Third door on the right, assholes,” she grumbled, making Rick chuckle. They entered the room and it was exactly what you would expect of a government-sanctioned facility. The walls were drab, evidence of a lack of upkeep apparent where the walls met the wearing carpet. A woman in her late forties, stared into her computer, barely acknowledging them as they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the door,” she instructed as she leaned closer to the screen,  hoping it would improve her eyesight. “There’s two of you…” she acknowledged without looking up from the screen. Morty cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moral support…” Morty explained again, Making the woman look up and her eyes roamed over Rick’s body judgmentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird…” she said, gesturing for them to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird? For a facility that insists on only having one person come back, you have two chairs…” Rick pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rick!” Morty exclaimed, shooting him a cautionary glare. Rick rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair, the woman’s eyes following him as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ID?” The woman asked Morty, her eyes lingering on Rick momentarily until they pulled to Morty. She held her hand out expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ID?” Morty repeated questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kid, your ID card…” Morty looked dumbly at her and Rick groaned, reaching over and pulling Morty’s wallet from his pocket. Morty screeched with surprise and placed his hand over Rick’s. He pulled his wallet free, sifting through it and handing her his ID. The woman squinted her eyes at Morty, her look obviously disapproving of his incompetence. She snatched the ID from Rick while still glaring at Morty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I see why he’s here,” she scoffed mockingly while she imputed the information into the computer. She was agonizingly slow and Morty’s leg bounced with impatience. Rick looked past the woman and out the window distantly as he took a small nibble of the donut. “Alright and you filled out the questionnaire, right?” She asked flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he laughed nervously, rubbing at the side of his neck. “Pretty crazy how my whole future is going to be decided by fifty basic questions about me, huh?” Morty laughed, but she gave him a dead stare in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s an algorithm that’ll pair you with a compatible United States Citizen,” she deadpanned, returning to her computer and typing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, g-goodness and so restricted t-too…” Morty’s stomach churned uneasily. The woman looked to him, appearing as though her feelings were hurt. An exasperated sigh was pulled from her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that gonna be a problem for you?” She growled and Morty leant back in surprise, his eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What? I guess not! I just - I mean it’s just not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>many people, ya know?” she glared at him, “it’s o-only like...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4%” Rick interjected distantly, still looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, like 4% of the world’s population, ya know?” He reasoned, looking at her awkwardly. Without breaking eye contact, she tapped a button on the keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, now it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole world</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that better for you?” She looked to him, leaning into her forearm defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, was that always an option?” He shot a quick glance to Rick who was still spacing out. “O-Okay, yeah, that’s good,” he replied. He briefly considered the difficulties involved with a potential entanglement with immigration - something that could only delay his pairing. He also chalked up the selector's hesitation to those implications and added work as well. Despite this though, Morty didn't want to be limited to only a corner of the world.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Any other suggestions, your highness? Perhaps you would like to include the whole universe?” She sneered sarcastically and Morty stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I-I-I don’t really know if you could even do that…” he murmured and looked up to Rick. “Can she e-even do that, Rick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...probably not,” he said causally. “At least not on that dinosaur,” he said in reference to her computer. She scoffed in disbelief, her face scrunching up angrily. She began typing again and they sat in an awkward air of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh...that can’t be right…” she groaned as she scrolled through the results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Morty asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pulling an application from...the early...seventies?” Morty looked taken aback and Rick quickly stood to his feet and rounded the table, pushing her out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The seventies?” Morty asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, hey, asshole!” The woman screeched as Rick assumed control of her computer, mashing on her keyboard frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit...that’s not good…” he grumbled, “here we go, your algorithm was off,” he laughed, relieved. “I fixed it for ya, free of charge,” he slid back into his chair and the woman watched him skeptically, but then pressed enter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you fixed it, huh?” She challenged. “Then why does it still say ‘Rick Sanchez’?” Rick scrambled frantically, rising from the seat and crowding her around the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Rick Sanchez?” Morty whispered to himself, finally catching on. He felt his confusion boil into a red hot anger and stood from his chair angrily. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rick?! What kind of joke is this?! Are you serious?! The one time - one time that I wanted you to just take a backseat and - and you pull this shit?!” He boomed, making Rick drop what he was doing and step to stand in front of Morty, cupping his face and pulling it upward. Morty placed his hands hands on Rick’s biceps, his eyes tracing the lines on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I didn’t do this, Morty! You gotta believe me!” You could say Rick felt guilty and that’s why he was holding Morty like this. What’s more close to the truth, however, is that this happened to be his favorite view of Morty (even better with him on his knees) and he jumped at every opportunity to see him this way. So vulnerable and trusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...are you Rick Sanchez?” The woman pointed to him and Rick released Morty and turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so there’s gotta be some kind of mistake...I was already paired…” Rick explained. Morty looked at Rick’s back sadly, he hated it when Rick talked about past lovers, even if his very existence was determined by them. The woman bit the inside of her cheek and looked to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you two know each other again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my grandpa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, yeah, that kinda presents a small challenge, doesn’t it…” she mumbled, absent in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small?” Rick guffawed. “I’d hate to hear what you’d consider a big problem.” He remarked snidely. She rubbed at her chin pensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll send a ticket up to IT, I guess...I’ve never had this problem before…” She sat down again and started to fill out the corresponding form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-W-Well, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?” Morty squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gone eighteen years without a soulmate, kid. I think you’ll be fine for a couple of days,” she said distantly. “Until then…” she looked them over, “go home and don’t be weird about this…” she cautioned and they left in a hurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think for a mandatory procedure they’d have their shit together, huh, Morty?” Rick asked as they made their way back to the ship. Morty glared up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I still don’t believe that you didn’t do this, R-Rick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-This is definitely something you’d do...you’re so - the most possessive person I-I-I know and you - you can’t have your cake and eat it too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Haver-cake? I’ve never tried it,” Rick responded facetiously. “I’d be open to giving it a go though, M-hough-rty,” he belched, deflecting, and Morty silently fumed as he got into the passenger seat, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “S-So, when are you gonna give it up?” Rick asked, an arrogant smile pulling at his lips as they made their way back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Rick! We practically just left…” he grumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you said if I went with you, you’d ride me. Isn’t that w-what you said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morty?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He chuckled confidently and Morty rolled his eyes. He was starting to regret the arrangement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I don’t know, Rick...you tampering with the system has to be some kind of violation,” he stammered, stalling for the last few seconds before they arrived home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then lucky for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t do it, huh?” Now, Rick was starting to get frustrated. “I held up my end of the deal, now let me fill you up,” Rick urged, pulling the ship into the garage. Morty groaned and got out of the ship, heading through the garage and through the door. “Is that a yes?” Rick called after him, prompting Morty to hold up his middle finger. That would be a no. Rick smirked, a small inkling of pride masking his frustration and he shrugged off his lab coat off, hanging it over the back of his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled open the garage door to find Morty standing alone in the kitchen, making a sandwich. He could hear the distant chatter in the living room and he noted that they sounded pretty preoccupied. Taking a chance, Rick approached Morty from behind, spreading his legs slightly wider than usual and gripping the boy’s slender hips in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Rick - oh,” he gasped as Rick ground his growing erection against him. The force of the grind pushed Morty’s hips into the counter almost painfully and he groaned, his own arousal stirring. He released a small breathy moan that he tried to stifle as Rick leaned into him, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you s-say my name,” his voice was deep with a thickening lust, his hot breath flowing over Morty’s ear, drawing a shudder from deep inside him. Morty gasped, arching into Rick’s hold, his fingers tightening around the utensils he was holding. “Mm, that’s more like it,” he hummed, nibbling at the top of Morty’s ear, relishing in the moan he drew from the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick rolled his hips against his taut ass again. He gave into the movement, allowing himself to be bent over the counter. Rick reached around Morty’s slender waist, placing a palm against his bulge teasingly. He rubbed in short, controlled swiping motions that were just enough and yet not nearly enough to satisfy him. Morty dropped the utensils and splayed his hands across the countertop to steady himself, pushing his hips back a little further, seeking more friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few skilled strokes, Morty was now sporting a full erection, his small moans becoming more and more needy. His waistband was pulled forward from his increase in size, just the leaking tip of his dick peeking out. Morty placed one hand on Rick’s, trying to move it at a faster pace and Rick chuckled against his neck, placing a wet kiss along the side of his neck. His back arched in response and he stilled Rick’s hand, instead moving his hips fervently to meet his desired pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nggh, Ahh, o-oh god,” Morty breathed, his eyes lazily losing focus. Morty’s body was ablaze, every nerve ending he possessed was tingling and his toes curled against the linoleum floor. His fingers curled into his palm and the world seemed to disappear. Rick was surprised Morty was as excited as he was, but the kid always did have a kink for danger. He smirked against his ear. “Oh god, R-Rick, I’m g-gonna…” he could hear Morty take a deep inhale in and his hips sputtered. Rick pulled his hand away and gripped Morty’s wrist, restraining him, as he tried to replace Rick’s hand with his own. The sensation slowly faded, making Morty’s manhood pulse angrily with disapproval. He released a long, unhappy whine that cracked in a small sob of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh,” Rick’s lips moved against his ear, his tongue darting out to lick at the lobe seductively. Morty’s hips bucked forward in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, R-Rick…” he gasped, tensing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one likes a tease, Morty. Cumming - Cumming is for </span>
  <em>
    <span>good boys only</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and with that, Morty’s body slumped against him and was startled when Rick pulled away. His body felt suddenly freezing. His face was contorted and his eyes screwed shut as he focused on willing the building pain of blue balls away. “Maybe you’ll think twice before you cross Rick - Rick </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking Sanchez</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby!” He laughed obnoxiously, pointing to him and retreating back to the garage. Morty threw his head back and rolled his eyes. He falls for it every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick closed the garage door behind him and locked it. As cool as he tried to seem with today’s results, he was anything but. Thanks to Morty though, the unsettling turn of events did absolutely nothing to wane his arousal. Clearer heads always prevail - at least in this instance they would. He relaxed against the chair and tried to loosen the tension in his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair and then let it fall to his lap where he shimmied his pants down to his ankles. He gathered the saliva to the forefront of his mouth and spit it into his palm, grabbing hold of himself and pulling in slow, but steady tugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed contentedly and his shoulders relaxed a little more with each flick of his wrist. His eyes fluttered and he began to work up a fantasy. Something to really get him going. Something like Morty following through on his word. Them laid up in Morty’s bed with Rick watching the younger kiss at his lips passionately and start to move downward, savoring the taste of his body as if it were the first time all over again. Morty would take his time, eager to be pressed against his slim stomach and Rick would understandably lose his patience, pushing Morty’s head down demandingly, causing his lips to brush against the heated flesh of his thigh, his manhood to drag against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick cupped at his balls giving them a light squeeze as his hand sped up, the fantasy playing like a wonton movie before him. Morty would look up to him with those big, innocent eyes and his breath would hitch in his throat with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s too big to...I-I-I don’t think I can do it, R-Rick…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could practically hear his voice stumbling over each syllable apprehensively. Rick’s legs gave an involuntary jerk as he neared his release. “Fuck…” he gasped, pulling at himself in pointed, corkscrew motions. He was so close. Morty would be licking long, wet strokes along the underside of his cock with such an eagerness that was impossible to match. And then finally, he would end the torture and take him all the way down his throat and pull off of him, leaving his dick soggy with saliva. At the mere thought, Rick’s legs began quaking with his ever-nearing orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost there…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, finally, Morty would straddle him and without hesitation, lower himself onto him. Rick would be slowly inching into him and splitting him wide, pulling filthy curses from the boy. Morty bouncing on his cock and -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick’s vision was fogged with flashes of black and white that mingled together. His body tensed and he willed himself to pump faster and squeeze tighter (almost painfully) to ride out the orgasm, milking every last drop that should’ve been filling Morty’s ass to the brim. “Ugh, fuck…” he groaned, his cum dribbling over his hand. With his vision returning to him, he could only see the mess he’d made. At least there was a washer in the same room as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleaned himself up and returned back to his desk. Now, it was time to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what in the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going on with that application. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>